Snow in Mabase
by lethal paine
Summary: [YURI] Snow falls in Mabase, and Mamimi's spending the night at Naota's house with Haruko. [HarukoxMamimi one shot]


  
Snow In Mabase  
by Seiri  
  
  
  
**Warning**:  
  
This fic contains **explicit **lesbianism. That means two females participating in sexual actives with each other. So, if this offends you, please do not read this fic. You have been warned.  
  
A/N: I'm just trying to appease my writing cravings these days... This one came from the nagging feeling of wanting to read/write a HarukoxMamimi story. If I'm not mistaken, this would be the first yuri(female/female) or homosexual based FLCL here... yep, I've finally gotten the nerve to express myself freely in FLCL fanfiction... So yeah, I guess I'm just in a creative mood, this following Problem of Nerve by a few days.  
  
And about that -thank you to all of you who left wonderful reviews to PoN. X3  
  
Anyway, here is your fic. Enjoy.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
The unbelievable happened in Mabase that day. No one believed it would happen, for it hadn't happened in years -Naota wasn't even sure if he was alive the last time it had happened. The weather forecast was totally off.   
  
It snowed in Mabase that day.   
  
Tiny little crystals of frozen water fell to Earth as Canti stood outside the bakery, holding a bag of street salt he had just purchased from a nearby connivance store. It had already snowed two inches by 10 am. School had been canceled. He was salting the ground around the bakery as a boy stepped out into the cold. It was Naota, in his older brother's old winter wear, since no one had ever bought any for himself.   
  
For most of the day he hung out with Gaku, Masashi, and Ninamori. Ninamori watched as the boys made idiots of themselves in a snow ball fight and built rather pitiful snow forts. All in all, it was a good day.   
  
By the time Naota had arrived back home, he was exausted. All he wanted to do was bathe and go to bed. But this was not to be so, the poor boy. As he stepped into his room, he found his housekeeper and the scantly clad body of Samejima Mamimi with nothing but underwear and a tee shirt on standing in the middle of the room. If this were an anime, he would have fainted from all of the blood loss threw his nose.   
  
The high school student looked at him and smiled, totally unaware of his unease. Oh, hi Ta-kun.   
  
The pink haired alien then looked from the article of clothing she was holding out in front of Mamimi to look at Naota as well. she spoke distractedly as she gave a one wave greeting and turned back to look at Mamimi. What do you think of this? she asked the younger girl.   
  
It doesn't look too warm.   
  
You're right. Haruko tossed it over her shoulder and picked up a black sweater from a bag next to her.   
  
What about this? she held it out in front of the girl, who shivered.   
  
Haru-san, I'm getting cold.   
  
Okay then. she replied, and promptly pulled the sweater over the girl's head.   
  
Here, you can wear these too. and Haruko handed over a pair of dark jeans.   
  
Mamimi replied cheerfully, unfolding the jeans to put them on.   
  
Haruko smiled at her and then turned to the silent and confused figure at the door.   
  
'Sup Ta-kun?   
  
Naota had been staring for a while and hadn't realized that someone had spoken to him. Then he snapped out of it and replied, ... What are you two doing? ... What's Mamimi doing here?   
  
You were outside -It's snowing! There's no way Sameji's staying outside tonight. And I'm letting her borrow some of my clothes, she's only got that uniform.   
  
Mamimi finished dressing and looked herself over. This is really comfortable.   
  
Naota finally processed what she had said. You mean -she's staying the night?! What if grandpa finds out?!   
  
Shikenkuni-kun doesn't have to know, now does he? -Don't worry, she can stay in the top bunk. Haruko replied, lazily picking up some the clothes she tossed over her shoulder previous to this and threw them in the general direction of the bag.   
  
Where will you sleep?! the boy asked, and said goodbye to a goodnight's rest.   
  
Where I always sleep -in the top bunk. she replied stating something that actually was a known fact.   
  
Naota froze. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say and shut it. A moment when by and he finally thought of his response to this.   
  
You're ... Does mean you two -.... but he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.   
  
Haruko looked at him and smirked. Why, does that turn you on?   
  
He felt a furious blush cover his cheeks as he looked away from her, and Mamimi giggled. Haruko chuckled.   
  
Naota continued in a mumble. I can sleep downstairs and she can take my bed or something...   
  
Then Mamimi looked over to him and shook her head. Don't worry about it, Ta-kun. I don't mind. She ended with a smile.   
  
His eyes turned up to see her smile, and his face became redder. ... I ... I'll sleep downstairs anyway. -Just in case.   
  
Haruko shrugged. Suit yourself.   
  
And Naota picked up his nightclothes and left to bathe, not to return for the night.   
  
Oh well. -What do you wanna do Sameji?   
  
Do you have a lighter? I lost mine yesterday. the girl said, pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes from her uniform jacket.   
  
Haruko went over to the desk in the room and opened a drawer. In it was an unused lighter. she held it up and lit the cigarette Mamimi had placed in her mouth. You can keep it. I got it a while ago and Ta-kun never noticed it was there.   
  
Mamimi walked over to the window and opened it. She breathed out into the cold night air. You smoke, Haru-san?   
  
Haruko walked over to the high school girl and took the cigarette from her mouth and placed it in her own, inhaling. As Mamimi had done, she too breathed out the window. Handing it back to her, she replied. Which wasn't really true. Haruko had only smoked about three cigarettes in her whole life, times few and far apart. Mostly due to nerves. Not that she'd ever admit that.   
  
The girl nodded and proceeded to finish off her cigarette, eventually throwing it out into the snow, and shutting the window.   
  
I'm thirsty. You want anything? I'm going downstairs. the extraterrestrial woman asked, heading toward the door. No thanks.   
  
As Haruko reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized the lump she saw there was a sleeping boy. She smiled, Naota looked pretty cute the way he was lying on the stairs. After she pulled a pulpy drink out of the refridgerator and spoke a few words with Canti(who was busy cleaning the kitchen as per usual), she walked back into the bedroom. She found Mamimi sitting on the top bunk, feet hanging off the side of the bunk.   
  
She made her way up to the top bunk as well to sit next to the girl. What are you up to? she asked, opening her drink and taking a swig. The girl shrugged and looked over to her. Can I try some?   
  
As Haruko had tilted the can upward, she looked over to Mamimi. Bringing it back down, she handed it over to the girl. Mamimi took a sip and handed it back. That's the pulpy kind, right?   
  
Haruko nodded and took another swig. The girl continued. ... It's okay.   
  
You like the sour stuff better. It was a statement from Haruko, not a question.   
  
It was Mamimi's turn to nod.   
  
Haruko finally finished the can and tossed it down to the floor.   
  
Do I have to wear them to bed too? Mamimi asked, motioning to the jeans.   
  
Not if you don't want to. Wanna take em off? the pink haired woman asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
... Yeah. The girl replied as she swung her legs back onto the mattress and began to undo the jeans. Due to her half lying position, she had difficulty sliding them off her hips.   
  
You want some help? Haruko asked. The girl nodded. In response, she swung her legs back onto the bed as well and kneeled over Mamimi, knee on either side of the girl, hovering above the other's knees. Haruko placed her hands on the waist of the undone jeans and pushed them down and as the high school girl lifted her hips up from the bed. With ease, the jeans slid past her hips. Mamimi said, looking up at the older woman with a smile.   
  
Haruko did not move her hands from the other's legs as she replied with a grin. Don't mention it. And she continued to slide the jeans down Mamimi's legs slowly until they were easily kicked off. Almost absent mindly, she ran her hands back up the girl's legs to rest back on her hips. It seemed like Mamimi had shivered.   
  
I wonder why Ta-kun left... Mamimi trailed off, looking towards the door.   
  
Haruko replied, leaning in and gliding her right hand gentlely over the girl's curves, up her hip and waist to rest on her ribs, under the shirt. The other was left at her hips, now lightly fingering the waistband of Mamimi's underwear.   
  
Mamimi took a deep breath.   
  
Haruko replied in a quieter tone, and gently slipped her fingers one by one into the girl's underwear, barely making contact with the skin of her abdomen. Mamimi's breath became shallow and she lifted her arms up so that she felt Haruko's back. She slid her hands up the back of the pink haired woman's shirt, slowly peeling it off, leaving Haruko in her bra.   
  
... Did you and Sempai do anything like this? The older woman asked softly as she slipped her hand out of the girl's underwear and instead slid themselves between the girl's slightly parted legs, lightly touching the thin fabric between her legs. After a sharp intake of breath, Mamimi answered. ... No...   
  
  
  
Haruko's middle finger gentlely caressed the girl's underwear.   
  
Mamimi breathed out unevenly as her hands found the clasp of the older woman's bra and undid it. Her hands then moved from Haruko's back to her front, and felt the soft skin of her exposed chest. As Haruko shut her eyes in pleasure Mamimi began to caress the pink haired woman's pert breasts. Letting out an uneven breath, Haruko began to press down and rub her fingers against the girl's underwear, over her entrance. She smiled as Mamimi gasped.   
  
You're getting wet, Sameji. Haruko breathed, as felt increasing moisture on her finger tips as she continued to rub. Mamimi lightly moaned and squeezed the soft skin under her hands. The older woman let out another uneven breath and she pressed harder against the girl's entrance, the underwear holding her back from entering. She felt even more moisture now, and heard the girl breathe the words ... more...   
  
The pink haired woman pulled back from the younger woman under her and stripped her of the sweater and tee shirt, exposing her breasts. Haruko then leaned downward until their bare chests pressed against each other. She placed her mouth against the place right underneath Mamimi's earlobe and once again slid her fingers -and hand- down the girl's underwear. She responded by spreading her legs further apart to Haruko's touch. It was a plea.   
  
And, slowly, Haruko moved her fingers down and between spot between the girl's legs, and found it slick.   
  
She entered the girl. At first it was not much, but as she pulled her finger out she quickly slid back in. This caused Mamimi to arch her back upward and her hips off the bed, urging Haruko to go deeper. Each time the pink haired woman entered deeper and deeper, with increasing speed, and the girl's breathing was heavy and she gave out a moan every now and then. H -Haru-saaan....   
  
And Haruko smiled as she heard her name. The girl's hands had tangled themselves in her pink hair. The older woman pushed in faster and deeper, for she knew that Mamimi was reaching orgasm. As the girl finally let out a loud and lingering moan, she pulled Haruko into a deep longing kiss, their tounges gliding against each other's. Haruko became more gentle and brought the girl back down, lips never leaving her own.   
  
As Mamimi's breath became more steady, she pulled out of the kiss.   
  
... Do you think Ta-kun heard that? she asked, looking up at the older woman with a small smile, who finally slid herself out of the girl.   
  
So what if he did? Haruko replied in a low tone as she began to lick the moisture off her fingers. Mamimi giggled. After she had finished, Mamimi pulled her into another deep kiss. Haruko smiled against the girl's mouth and chuckled.   
  
  
The next morning, Naota cautiously slid the door to his room open. He stepped into the room, and his nose cringed. It smelt like cigarettes. The boy stepped over to his bed. Unable to help himself, he looked over the side of the top bunk. He found Mamimi curled up to Haruko, the older woman's arm draped around the girl's waist. Both were sound asleep, surrounded in a tangle of blankets. Shrugging, Naota climbed back into his own bed and sighed. He heard some things last night. It was kinda hard not to. But Naota wasn't going to think about it just then, he was tired -sleeping on the stairs wasn't exactly pleasant.   
  
Canti was outside, shoveling snow from the sidewalk, because it had stopped.  
  
----------  
  
Have fun? Uh, I mean... you like it, hate it, want more? Well....  
  
This is a one shot, sorry. ^^' Maybe I'll write another one someday... -Seiri


End file.
